<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Al-wadaa al-tawil - The Long Goodbye by Mini_Goat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892943">Al-wadaa al-tawil - The Long Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat'>Mini_Goat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disappointment, Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam draws the short straw and has to tell Sammy she’s going to be gone for two years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Al-wadaa al-tawil - The Long Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much to say here this time. Stay safe everyone. Thank you for reading my silly nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had bickered over it. And what did that say because they rarely bickered really. In the end, Jack had argued it had to be Sam that told her because if the kid cried, Jack was going to fall apart and make her promises he couldn’t keep. Sam had just looked at him and sighed. Generally speaking handling the kids was supposed to be his job. But there was exactly one thing Jack could just <em>not </em>handle. That was Sam crying. Any Sam apparently.</p><p>Sam suddenly understood why when Hank had called Jack during the multiverse incident, Jack had refused to visit. A few of the Sams had lost their Jack and were troopers about it but clearly had not been happy that there was a living Jack they couldn’t hug on. Sam could understand missing getting a hug from Jack. He really was the kind of guy that just enveloped you in love when he hugged you. One Sam had a vastly different experience from her own and told her whatever dumb thing he’d done when she was flirting with Narim, to just stop it. It had been more her than him. They had both been so busy she’d started feeling like a single mom. That Sam had told her to stop being an idiot before she left. Sam shook her head and chuckled at the memory.</p><p>So here she was driving to pick up Sammy to tell her that she’d be gone for two years and that Grace would be too. This being right before Christmas was terrible timing. Merry Christmas and by the way…</p><p>With a sigh, Sam pulled up to the large yellow house Wil and Mary Amos owned about two miles from Sam’s old bungalow that she’d rented out. It crossed her mind to have Jack offer it to Vala if she wanted it when her current renter was reassigned. They kept the rentals to Cheyenne and Peterson personnel so the house didn’t end up trashed.</p><p>Sammy was waiting for her and bounded out the door with the gazelle like grace of youth. “Hi Aunt Sam.” She said cheerfully.</p><p>“Hey. How’s it going?” She asked the nearly fourteen year old girl.</p><p>“The usual level of weird. How’s Uncle Jack and Grace?”</p><p>Sam smiled. “He’s his usual charming self.”</p><p>Sammy giggled. Jack was a lot of things. Charming wasn’t usually one of them. That was reserved for his more outgoing cousin and nephew Sean. “I figured. Hey, I have a question. My meets are on Wednesdays and I was thinking if you need a sitter, could you ask Lynn to do it? Have Uncle Jack pick her up or if he’s not home, Vala or Daniel? She needs a break from her mom.”</p><p>Sam bit the inside of her cheek and drove to the park around the corner.</p><p>“Just spill it Sam.” Sammy told her, knowing that going to the park was always the ‘we need to have a tough conversation’ tactic.</p><p>Sam pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. “Come on.” She said, her mouth in an unhappy frown. Dammit Jack. She thought.</p><p>They walked silently together for a while. Sam screwing up the courage to tell Sammy what was going on. Finally after a while they were near the empty snow covered swings. Sam leaned on one of the support poles and examined her shoes.</p><p>“I’ve been reassigned.” Sam finally told her.</p><p>Sammy sighed. “Where to?”</p><p>Sam gave her a long look.</p><p>“But..?”</p><p>“We lost Liz.” Sam finally told her.</p><p>Sammy sighed. “How did Jack take it?”</p><p>“The same way he takes it every time. Got drunk and punched things.”</p><p>“No, sometimes he beats up Uncle George’s car with a hockey stick.”</p><p>Sam pointed at her and smiled sadly. “He trashed a vase he’d been working on.” She told her younger self.</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“So Atlantis.”</p><p>“Yah.”</p><p>“What… um… what about Grace?”</p><p>“Jack will hire a nanny and take her to DC with him for the next two years.” Sam told her.</p><p>Sammy bit her lower lip. “Oh.” Was all she said for a long time, clearly fighting back tears.” Finally she sighed as she swiped one away. “I think I’m so attached to her because you were pregnant with her during… the thing. It’s like she’s a part of me even though she’s not.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “I’ll make sure someone shows him how to video chat with you. He wanted Cassie to come nanny for the time I was gone but her university didn’t have remote classes for half of what she was taking so I’ll line up someone with enough clearance to know to look the other way.”</p><p>Sammy snorted in amusement. Jack had once thrown a laptop in frustration. Uncle George had not been pleased with him about it as it was government property and had downgraded him to towers so all he could trash was a cheap keyboard. “He’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“I know. I think he’s just happy with mechanical engineering and doesn’t want to learn things he doesn’t think he needs.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “Just say it. He’s lazy.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, he’s lazy. But he’s cute. And funny.” Sammy said grinning a little.</p><p>“So that’s working out, huh?”</p><p>“Did you really think I’d resent what you guys did? I get to have a sort of normal life with him for a while until we both start getting into the mix. He still thinks I’m going to outgrow him one day.”</p><p>“Doesn’t change much, does he?” Sam said in amusement. “He was worried you’d cry more.”</p><p>Sammy sighed. “I’m not going to lie. I’m really disappointed. Also I had this whole plan to help Lynn get a break from her crazy mother and now I have to come up with something else.”</p><p>“Jack said she’s a piece of work.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t know the half of it. She goes out of her way to ruin anything nice for Lynn. I don’t know how her dad doesn’t notice unless she pulls a 180 when he’s home. He travels a lot for work.” Sammy thought for a moment. “I think that’s how Jonas and Pete would have been as parents.”</p><p>“Pete wasn’t that bad. He just didn’t really get me.”</p><p>Sammy gave Sam a long look. “You had some other stuff going on to distract you. Pete was manipulative and controlling just like Jonas. He was just more low key about it.”</p><p>“I have terrible taste in men.”</p><p>“Yup.” Sammy agreed. She smiled a little though. “Not ultimately though. Your biggest problem was dad was gone so much you mistook controlling for being cared about that’s all. Jack trusts you so much that you didn’t really recognize it as the real deal and not just some stupid crush you guys couldn’t get over until it was almost too late.”</p><p>“Make sure you learn from that.” Sam grumbled.</p><p>“I’m stuck in a fourteen year old body and going to high school.” Sammy said pointedly. “I literally have nothing better to do than pick apart my past stupidity when it comes to Jack.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You should be.” Sammy told her good naturedly. “Two years, huh?”</p><p>“That’s the plan.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.” Sam draped an arm over Sammy’s shoulders affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>